The frequency with which a malfunction occurs in an image processing apparatus varies due to an operating environment or the like. Accordingly, in the related art, in some cases, the image processing apparatus transmits data relating to maintenance, such as an operation state or an operating environment, to a data center, in order to maintain the image processing apparatus. As a technology relating to the maintenance of the image processing apparatus, there is a technology that predicts the malfunction in the image processing apparatus.
With this technology, it is possible that a service technician avoids the malfunction by performing a maintenance job during a period of time during which the malfunction is predicted to occur. The frequency with which the malfunction occurs in the image processing apparatus cannot be reduced. Therefore, the number of times that the service technician makes a visit to a place where the image processing apparatus is installed, for maintenance, remains the same as in the related art.